1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and a method for controlling a printing device.
2. Background Technology
An inkjet printer is known in which printing is conducted by feeding paper in one direction, moving a head having a plurality of nozzles back and forth in another direction perpendicular to the one direction, and ejecting ink from each of the nozzles. In the inkjet printer, when a state in which ink is not ejected from the nozzles lasts, there are cases in which the moisture of ink evaporates from the openings of the nozzles so as to increase the viscosity of ink. When the viscosity of ink is increased, there are cases in which clogging of the nozzles occurs and the ejection operation of ink becomes unstable. In order to avoid these situations, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example, an apparatus has been proposed in which a flushing process of ejecting ink from each of nozzles is conducted to a margin area or the like of paper so as to prevent or solve clogging of the nozzles. Also, there are a lot of devices in which a double-sided printing mechanism is installed so as to conduct printing on both sides of paper. For example, an inkjet printer is known in which a recording head and a paper reversing mechanism are installed. This inkjet printer reverses a front surface and a back surface of printing paper by causing the printing paper to pass through a prescribed feed path after conducting printing to one of the surfaces of the printing paper by the head, and then conducts printing to the other of the surfaces by the same head. Generally, it is known that a phenomenon of warpage in which a surface of paper rises (hereinafter, referred to as a “curl phenomenon”) occurs because one of the surfaces of paper swells by absorbing ink when ink adheres to the surface of the paper while areas other than the surface do not easily swell. There is a possibility that paper in which such a curl phenomenon has occurred will contact members inside the printer while being fed inside the printer, and there is concern that it will affect the print quality (abrasion, dirt, paper crease, and the like).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H7-314708 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.